legends_of_the_universesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeke Buck
Zeke Buck 'is the son of Sir Buck the Eternal Dragonslayer and Abigail Roseheart-Buck, and like his father, is a Roborn/Dragonborn as well. Background Information Zeke Buck was born in 1544 I.R. in Universe 42. At a very young age, he became an apprentice in the Knights of RedCliff clan. There, he met his first best friend, Timmy Thane, and his first crush, an apprentice girl by the name of Samantha. Zeke took the stage in LotU after Buck went into an abyssal coma after his first fight with Abyss, when the Crimson God acted as a temporary villain. At the ages of 9-10, Zeke met Indivus Skyfire, the adopted stepson of Asantias Skyfire, and Kate, a teenage girl that was formerly a Mage from the Legion of Life. It was this time when Reton, the God of Energy made his first debut in LotU. Easily being overpowered, Zeke, Indivus, and even Kate decided to work together in order to defeat Reton. Somewhere along the lines a random red dude named "Gendo" joined up with them. In order to stall Reton for enough time, Zeke freed the Corrupted Dragon Priest, Kroved, which was both a good and bad idea, as Kroved would later return as a very powerful villain. After Reton destroyed Universe 42, Zeke, Indivus, Gendo, and Kate were sent to the personal resort of the God of Life, who was Asantias at the time, due to Speklem being in the abyss in a coma alongside Buck. After blasting Reton away with a powerful energy beam in his Blue Eternal Dragon form, Zeke and the others went into the abyss and freed his father and Speklem from the coma that they were in. However, Speklem wouldn't become King again until the Multiversal Tournament when he decided to return. Zeke participated on the behalf of Universe 9 in the Multiversal Tournament. He eliminated a few opposers, but was eventually eliminated from the arena by Sirf, the Universe 666 counterpart of Fris. Zeke participated in the war against Abyss' army. Little is known what he did during that time period. Zeke helped prevent the End of the Multiverse alongside Pureas Cosray and Asantias by defeating Vulvedshul, the God of Dragons and Destruction in his true, all-powerful form. Zeke also permanently destroyed Ancalagon, the Azure Dragon, and Kroved by absorbing their souls after killing them. Current Day Info Currently in LotU, Zeke miraculously survive his battle with Sirf, who wasn't so lucky, but ended up a confirmed victim of Curspollo's snap. Appearance * '''RedCliff Apprentice Zeke '- Wore kid's size RedCliff knight armor, and has light gold hair. * 'Eternal Awakened Zeke '- Wears a neon-green version of the Doombringer armor. * 'Upgraded Armor Zeke '- Wears a silver and gold version of the Doombringer armor. Forms * 'Eternal Human Form '- A form that physically enhances Zeke with Eternal Energy, increasing his strength majorly. * 'Red Eternal Dragon Form '- Zeke's base Eternal Dragon form. Unlike the regular Eternal Dragon, this form can only breathe fire, but not just regular fire, Red Eternal fire. Red Eternal fire does more damage than regular Eternal fire to make up for the lack of frost breath. * 'Blue "Alternate Omega" Eternal Dragon Form '- Zeke's secondary Eternal Dragon form. This dragon form is able to breathe frost, and Blue Eternal fire. This form can also absorb starlight to regain health and gain more power; however, this form is weaker than the Omega Eternal Dragon. * 'Green "Alternate Alpha" Eternal Dragon Form '- Zeke's final Eternal Dragon form. This dragon can breathe Green Eternal fire, as well as shoot powerful green lightning from his wings. Eternal Dragon Form Page Power Level and Energy Type * 'Power '- 2,175 * 'Energy Type '- Eternal Energy Fusions * '''Zekivus - The fusion in general between Zeke Buck and Indivus Skyfire. Relations * 'Sir Buck '- Father * 'Abigail Roseheart-Buck '- Mother, Revived * 'Olivia Buck '- Sister * 'Slentenia '- Grandmother, Ascended * 'Mason Buck '- Second Uncle, Deceased * 'Indivus Skyfire '- Ally * 'Ethero '- Ancestor * 'Asantias Skyfire '- Ally * 'Kate, Former Wizard '- Ally * 'Gendo '- Ally, Deceased * 'Pureas Cosray '- Ally * 'Thromil '- Ally, Deceased * 'Samantha '- Former Crush Trivia * Zeke watched as Reton decapitated Abigail, being unable to do anything because Reton was so far away and made her death as quick as possible. * Zeke's former main weapon was the RedCliff Rogue Sword that once belonged to Mason Buck. He has since switched to a slender greatsword that he can summon using his energy. * Zeke defeated Nahkriin, the Dragon Priest of Vengeance, at Skuldafn when he traveled to Universe 53. * Zeke finally got his revenge on Sirf during the Wanderer's Tournament, but it potentially costed him his life. * Zeke used to call Asantias "Uncle Asantias", even though Asantias wasn't actually Zeke's uncle. Category:Heroes Category:Eternal Energy Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Roborns Category:Dead Category:Top 10 Mortals